


Hogwarts: A History!

by Ambrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrace/pseuds/Ambrace
Summary: Just a little one-shot of how I imagined Ron proposing to Hermione. Read and Review. This is also posted on Fanfiction.net





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't own Harry Potter nor it's universe, I'm just borrowing her work and making it my own. I do not make any profit from this. Now, with that said, if you recognize this chapter, it was originally standalone that I wrote, but I figured I'd try my hand at doing one-shots. I know it's probably overdone, but hey, why not at least try, eh? So, if you have any requests/ideas for a chapter (within reason), please send them my way. Also, thank you JustMeAndMyKeyboard for the idea. While you may write Once Upon A Time, I hope you don't mind me stealing the idea of the one-shots. xD Gp check her stories out. They're pretty decent. :D Lastly, any grammar/spelling/whatever error are all my own.

Title: Behind the Scenes of Harry Potter!  
Story: Hogwarts: A History!  
Summary: How did Ron propose to Hermione? This is my take on that.  
Requested by: My own  
Author: Ambrace  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Status: Complete  
Sequel(s): TBD!  
Date Completed/Updated: June 1, 2016

HP | HP | HP | HP | HP | HP | HP | HP | HP | HP | HP | HP | HP| HP | HP | HP| HP | HP | HP| HP | HP | HP| HP | HP | HP| HP | HP | HP| HP | HP | HP| HP | HP | HP| HP | HP | HP| HP | HP | HP

He looked at the book again, before looking at the boy before him, uncertainty etched into his facial features.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to the book in his hands once more.

"Positive. I know Hermione; she's a sucker for books and what better way to do it than by books?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around the taller boy. Ron just stared at the book, before looking at Harry once more.

"If you're sure" Harry nodded, and Ron smiled, hoping that his plan would work. Ron was about to walk away before Harry called back to him.

"Oh and Ron?" Ron turned his gaze to Harry. "If you hurt her, I swear the Horcruxes won't be the last thing I cut off if you know what I mean." Ron physically paled, before walking out of the room.

Two Hours Later:

Hermione grabbed 'Hogwarts: A History, the new edition' off of the bookshelf and turned to the page she was on. Something fell out of it and dropped to the floor. Putting the book down, Hermione got on her hands and knees and looked under the loveseat she was in and found what had fallen from the book.

It was a fifteen carat ring. The diamond was small but beautifully cut, and rosy red. The band was white and finely cut. Hermione could make out an inscription inside the ring that said 'Always Mine'

Her breath getting hitched in her throat, Hermione whipped around at a sudden movement behind her. Ron was kneeling next to her, his hands shaking as he held out a single white rose. His face was pale white, making his freckles stick out like a sore thumb.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, her voice getting caught in her throat.

"When I first laid eyes on you, I thought that you were an annoying bucktoothed mangy haired bossy know-it-all. During first year, it took me almost three months to realize that you were an ok person. We still fought, but we were now friends." Ron took a deep breath, and continued, his hands still shaking, but his voice grew more confident as he spoke his words. Without pause or hesitancy on his part, he spoke again.

"Second year, I was devastated when I found out you had been petrified. I visited you every morning and night when everyone was asleep just so I could assure myself that you were still there, even if you were a stone. I was enthralled when Harry and I saved Ginny and you came back to us healthy as ever.

Third year, I was still unsure about myself and girls. I was starting to see you in a light, and I took out my frustrations for my lack of understanding of you and forced you to hate me equally as much. I blamed you for Scabbers death. In the end, when Sirius bit me, I welcomed your worries and tried to soak in your love of affection for me." Hermione looked like she was about to speak, but Ron held up a hand. "Please let me finish this before I lose my nerve" Hermione snapped her mouth shut, and Ron continued as if he never was interrupted.

"Fourth year was no easier. Because of that damned ball and because I knew you would say no to me, I didn't bother to ask you to the ball. Instead, I asked out every other girl, knowing that if I asked you, and you rejected me, it would have killed me. I settled for one of the Parvati twins. It damn near broke my heart when I saw you with Viktor and I just wanted to die then and there.

Fifth year, well, we were too caught up with Harry's trial and the DA to really think about love. I was starting to realize my feelings for you then and I did everything in my power to get in your good books so to speak. Yeah, it wasn't much fun studying, but it made you happy, right?

Sixth Year was chaotic. I was starting to think we would never be so again, I settled for the first girl I saw, Lavender. I know I broke your heart then and I apologize a billion times. In the end, it was you I mumbled when I was sick. You didn't think I remember, do you? Well, I do.

Seventh year was the year that I knew I couldn't deny it any longer. I was hopelessly in love with you. You kissed me in the moment of the heat after Fred died, and I have never wanted you more than ever. You were going to be mine, even if I had to beg you." Ron cleared his throat, and tears prickled at his eyes, but he kept going.

"For as long as you'll have me, I want to be yours and yours truly. Will you m-marry me?" Ron saw a look of utter shock on Hermione's facial features and he stammered. "I-I mean, you don't have to. It was just a question and since you're my girlfriend and all, I mean, I understand if you don't want – " Ron never finished his rambling, because then and there, Hermione kissed him. After five minutes, they finally came up for air.

"So, is that a yes?" Ron asked, smiling weakly.

"Does Harry Potter not live?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Huh?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I'll marry you" They kissed again and Ron took the ring out of Hermione's hand and placed it on her finger. Hermione smiled and kissed him once more.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Did you actually read Hogwarts: A History?" Ron just chuckled and they kissed once more, just glad that they were off for the day.


End file.
